


Please, please.

by shyrin



Category: Free!
Genre: Begging, Cuffs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Slight Bondage, Toys, deep-throating, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyrin/pseuds/shyrin





	Please, please.

Haruka has his hands cuffed together, with a vibrator up his ass and a cockring secured at the base of his leaking member to prevent him from cumming even a single drop. And of course, on his knees.

He has Makoto at the back playing with his ass and Sousuke sitting infront of him, gripping on his hair and forcing him to take all of the taller male’s length down his throat.

"Your stretched lips look so pretty around my thick cock. You love this, don’t you?" Sousuke chuckled.

Haruka whined and nodded. He loved sucking Sousuke off so much. He loved how hot and heavy it felt on his toungue and in his mouth. He even loved the taste of the pre-cum and would always greedily lap up everything.

He let out a muffled moan when he felt Makoto suddenly thrusting the vibrator in and out of his hole at a fast pace. He spluttered on Sousuke’s cock which made saliva drool down his chin and drip on the bed.

"Now, now. Don’t make a mess and continue sucking." Sousuke said in a low voice that sent shivers throughout Haruka’s body.

The shorter male nodded once more and tried his best to focus on the length inside his mouth rather than the increasing pleasure in his needy ass, which was extremely difficult. Tears gathered around his eyes when he felt his head being pushed down even further and deeper.

"Haru, your ass is clenching so hard around the vibrator. You really love this. Wanna be filled at both ends? Hmm?" Makoto asked teasingly while still slamming the buzzing object in and out.

Haruka pulled his mouth away with a gasp and turned his head behind to look at the brunette with desperate eyes. “Y-Yes.. Please, please!” He begged and moaned.

Makoto laughed and nodded. “Anything for you.” He slipped the vibrator out and threw it aside, as he watched how the hole clenched needily, already wanting something inside it.

He held Haruka’s hips tightly and with one smooth and fast thrust, immediately entered the boy up to the hilt, earning a loud scream and an arch of a back. He then began moving his hips in a fast and continous pace, not bothering to even let the raven-haired boy get used to his size.

The sight of Makoto using Haruka’s hole so roughly was too hot for Sousuke. He immediately held his member with one hand and began pumping it up and down slowly, grinning widely when he saw a pair of blue eyes hungrily staring at it.

"Go ahead. Use that mouth of yours to good use."

Haruka immediately took the length in his mouth and moaned at the taste. He began bobbing his head up and down, slurping on it as if it were an expensive bar of chocolate.

He could feel his own cock aching as he got closer and closer to the edge. He wiggled his hips and whimpered, hoping one of them would notice and hopefully, take the metal ring off. Although he knew very well that the two were nothing but merciless when it came to sex.

Makoto did notice, but there was no way he was going to let the desperate boy cum. He slapped one of the asscheeks hard. “You aren’t cumming just yet, sweetheart.” He said, purposely purring out that pet name.

Tears ran down Haruka’s face as he pathetically humped the sheets beneath him, wanting to cum so badly but wasn’t allowed to.

Sousuke wasn’t gonna lie; he was actually quite turned on at the sight of his lover crying out of pure desperation. Oh god, he was such a jerk. He even began slowly thrusting his hips up, groaning at each time he felt those cheeks hollow around his dick.

In a few minutes, the raven-haired boy had his first dry orgasm of the night. Screaming through Sousuke’s cock and closing his eyes shut. The dry orgasm felt so painful and so good at the same time.

The other two still didn’t stop what they were doing. His mind was already a hazy mess and body filled with sensitivity. But he didn’t care. All he knew was that it felt so good to be fucked like this.


End file.
